


It's Fun to Annoy You (Sorry in Advance)

by StairsWarning



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles wants to admit his love for Waylon before he can fall for Lisa. Miles has a little bit too much fun toying with Waylon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fun to Annoy You (Sorry in Advance)

Miles sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, nervously bouncing his leg as he recited the words in his head. _I love you, do you wanna go out with me?_ Miles repeats the most difficult part. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._ He blushes heavily at the notion of showing so much emotion to this man in such a public setting. Miles assumed Waylon had enough awareness of the public eye that he wouldn’t want to make a scene after rejecting Miles. _Maybe-_ Miles’ mind interrupts. _Maybe dumping me._

Miles jumps every time the little bell to the sandwich shop dings, terrified and excited to see Waylon. Miles buys a coffee to burn some time.

The bell dings, and Miles turns perfectly in time to see the mid-afternoon sun hit his face in the most beautiful way. Miles never thought he’s seen such a beautiful man before he met Waylon.

Miles tries not to act too excited, and lazily waves over to Waylon towards his corner table. Waylon raises an eyebrow over his extreme jumpiness, eyeing his coffee.

“Exactly how many of those have you had today?” Waylon asks teasingly. Miles averts his eyes.

“Three.” He mutters. Miles didn’t think the combination of coffee and nervousness would fare well either- but it was worth a shot. Waylon sits down across from Miles, chuckling and taking the coffee away from him. Miles makes slight grabby hands towards the barely drunk beverage as Waylon takes a sip, claiming it as his own. Of course, this was just one of the things Miles loved about Waylon. His charm, his cockiness, his wit… Basically, Miles was head-over-heels for Waylon. It was a little difficult to keep his suave exterior present around him.

Waylon seemed to notice all the attention directed towards him, asking the obvious, “Miles, are you drunk?”

Miles laughs deeply, closing his eyes and not noticing the deep blush spreading across Waylon’s cheeks because of it. “Of course not, Waylon. Well, I’m kinda drunk on life, I guess.” Miles responds, still giggly.

Waylon nods slightly, a comfortable silence falling between the two. Miles knows he either is going to say something now, or say something too late. Waylon was already talking to him about a woman he met- Lisa or something, really she seemed nice- and was falling into the hole Miles already knew well. The one of love, the one Miles has been in for a long time.

Now Miles may not seem like the romantic type, or the type to recite metaphors to his lovers late at night, but that’s who he is at heart. He never shows it- especially to people who could hurt him- but he was willing to do anything for Waylon. His inner hopeless romantic called for it.

Waylon of course knew something was wrong with Miles, as he knew all of his looks. He wouldn’t want to see anything else.

“What’s wrong, Miles? I know it’s not just the coffees, either.” Waylon deadpans, looking at the other. Miles attempts to keep his eyes averted as he tries to force the words that have been trying to escape for years out of his mouth. He stutters on the first syllable. _Idiot._

“I-I, uh, nevermind.” Miles hurries the ‘nevermind’ quickly, knowing Waylon will bring it back up.

“Miles.” The way he says his name is a warning, one saying that if he doesn’t tell the truth, Waylon would force the truth. Miles’ suave exterior crumbles quickly.

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it,” Miles attempts to reassure. Waylon gets even more concerned. “How ‘bout we get some donuts or something, I know there’s a stand around here somewhere.” Miles futile attempts to change the conversation away from his flub fails miserably, making Miles more frantic as Waylon eyes him indifferently.

“Miles, I know you want to say something else to me.” Waylon eyes him, not knowing how much the three words Miles wanted to say would affect them both. Miles takes a deep breath.

“First Waylon, I just want you to hear me out, alright? If you don’t like it, fine. We can deal with it.” Miles says, seeing the growing annoyance on Waylon’s face. Miles knows he can’t stall forever, but maybe Waylon’ll drop the subject if he just dances around it for a while. Either that, or he’ll punch Miles.

“Fine! Then speak, I wanna know what you wanna say.” Waylon says through slightly-gritted teeth. Miles took a deep breath.

“Alright, so um, I just wanted to say, uh…” Miles blushes. He then starts laughing at the hate filled expression Waylon gives him. Usually Waylon was patient and caring, but if he thought you were gonna say something he wanted to hear, well, he gets upset.

“Just. Speak. Already.” Waylon growls. Miles tries not to let the sound go straight to his crotch. He fails.

“Alright, alright, don’t have to be so bossy.” Miles takes a deep breath, about to speak when a waitress comes over to ask if they needed anything else. Miles looks as pleasant as possible while Waylon quietly rages in the other side of the booth. Miles thought that saying this was going to be difficult, but it turns out it’s the most fun thing in the world to do. Who knew nearly torturing Waylon with these words would be so fun.

Miles decides that if Waylon reciprocates his feelings, he would lavish the fuck out of that man to make up for this.

Once the waitress leaves with an order of two ham sandwiches and chips, Waylon calms a bit to talk to Miles, leaning his elbows on the table and getting his face closer to Miles.

“Alright. Now that the waitress is gone, what were you saying?” Waylon had a tired edge to his voice, almost like he had pulled an all-nighter.

Miles sighs quietly, sure that he couldn’t stall any longer. _Well,_ he heard his mind say, _you could keep going until he reeeeally forces something out of you._ Miles decides to go along with that idiotic plan instead.

Miles eyes the waitress with the sandwiches approaching the table. Miles attempts to time his words perfectly.

“Well, uh, I wanted to say I, um, I…” As soon as he got to the end of his sentence full of stutters, the woman appeared with the food, making Waylon collapse onto the table in a ‘I’m done with the world’ sort of way. Miles remembers yet another reason why he loves the man.

Once the waitress left, Waylon all but reached across the table and started shaking Miles.

“Miles. Please. I don’t give a shit about the words ‘um’, ‘so’, or ‘uh’. Get to the chase.” Miles looked into Waylon’s eyes, Waylon knowing he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

Waylon stands up suddenly, scooting out of the booth. He makes a gesture for Miles to follow him, paying for the untouched meals and leading him back to his apartment. As soon as Waylon closes the door behind him, he speed walks over to the couch, facing Miles as he stands awkwardly in the entryway, making his way calmly to the living room.

“So?” Waylon says. “What is it?”

Miles knew Waylon didn’t mean it in a bad or mean way, he was just agitated. What Miles really wanted though, was a screaming fight over him not talking. He wanted that opportunity to exclaim his love, and if the feelings weren’t reciprocated, he could just blame them on the anger. It was the best shot he got if Miles’ anxieties were right all along.

“Well… It’s complicated to talk about, really.” Miles starts. Waylon groans. Now, Waylon starts to yell.

“Oh, so it’s complicated. Talk it out! You’re a journalist! Not a blog writer! Fucking talk to me for once!” Waylon yelled. Waylon was getting louder, yet Miles didn’t exactly know why he got so angry so fast. Maybe he wanted him to say something else.

“It IS complicated!” Miles responds, equally as angry. “It’s hard for me to talk about these topics!”

“Oh really?! I don’t even know what the topic is!! So if you want me to help, YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT IT.” Waylon angrily yells. Miles could tell there were small tears welling up, and knowing that he caused this hurt on him. He had to stop this.

The silence was long enough for Waylon to continue, louder than ever.

“OH, SO YOU CAN JUST IGNORE ME NOW, CAN’T Y-”

“I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT.”

Waylon stops in his tracks, surprise and a blush on his face. There’s a long silence, both of them surprised at the emotion in Miles’ voice. Miles steps closer to Waylon, close enough to smell his aftershave and look directly into his hazel eyes. Much quieter, Miles continues, cupping Waylon’s cheek.

“I love you Waylon Park. And if you don’t reciprocate those feelings, I’m sorry for wasting your time.” As the sentence went on, Miles got quieter and quieter, retreating into the vast universe that was Waylon Park.

Waylon nods slightly against Miles’ hand, his blush spreading even further across his face. Miles gasps happily as he presses his lips to Waylon’s, his mind instantly buzzing with the feel and taste of him. Miles pulls him closer, kissing Waylon like he will never love again, running his hands through Waylon’s hair and running his hands up and down his body. Waylon moans at the attention, making Miles think of his promise to lavish Waylon if he reciprocated his advances. Miles took the heated kiss as a yes, but still decided to hold off on the lavishing for now. The thing he most wanted to do was to wake up with him in his arms, quiet, peaceful and his.

Slowly, they separated from the kiss, both red as tomatoes and grinning like idiots.

“So… I’m guessing you’ll say yes to a date then?” Miles asks awkwardly, still drunk from their intimacy. Waylon nods, leading him to his bed. Miles wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, but Waylon just slaps his arm.

All Miles wanted was for Waylon to be his and for him to be Waylon’s. Thankfully, his wishes could come true.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha i wrote this at like four in the morning and edited it a bit later, sorry if theyre a bit ooc. anyways, hope you enjoyed! (ill definitely be writing more of this pairing)


End file.
